The Legend of Zelda : Chosen
by TheFirestar1212
Summary: Link has left on another Journey far away from the fields of Hyrule, but Gannondorf has been revived by his followers but has lost the Triforce of Power. But when someone with a power even stronger than the gods rises, it may just be up to a new Hero to save Hyrule from this new Darkness! Rated T for Swearing (Part of the Cinnos story arc)
1. Chapter 1 : Here we are

**The Legend of Zelda : Chosen**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Return

* * *

Midna ran across the cobblestone flooring of her throne room "No! Get away!" she screamed at the shadowy figure creeping up on her "Who are you!?" she slipped on her robes and fell to her knees. She turned to him and began to crawl away.

**"You know who I am..."** it echoed at her.

"No! I don't know you!" she began to sob "Why are you doing this to me!?" she looked to the side of her to see her trusted adviser Souji, on the floor with his intestines strung about on the floor "P-princess... r-r-run.." He gurgled

Midna watched in horror at the poor boy's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head and take his last breath "S-Souji? wha-" the shadowy figure then grabbed the Twilight Princess by her hair and pulled her close to him.

It then whispered in her ear **"There will not be a hero to rescue you this time you Imp!" **Midna however was confused by this, she was no longer an Imp and what did he mean this time? **"But I am merciful, I will not kill you this day. But I cannot let you stay here or offer you any means of coming back Twilight Princess." **Midna began to shake as she thought of what this thing may do to her. **"I shall take you're powers from thee, and banish thee back to the realm of light. With the Mirror of Twilight shattered you shall have no means of travailing back." **

Midna's eyes widened at this, without her powers the curse that The Usurper King Zant had placed on her long ago would resurface as it had never really gone away as much as she had control of it with the powers of the Twili to keep it suppressed. In other words, she would turn back into an Imp. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" she began to struggle against his grip to no avail "Please! let me go!" tears flowed down her cheeks as she pushed against him frantically trying to escape his grasp.

**"There is no more time for this, farewell fair princess." **The shadowy figure enveloped Midna in a dark energy and began to suck the power out of her. Midna could feel every molecule of her biochemistry changing as she began to morph back into a imp-like creature. after she had fully transformed he threw her to the ground and pulled out a purple cleaver like weapon from the holster on his side **"Now, you are powerless. I shall now banish you to the light realm"** Midna looked at her now tiny hands realizing at what this monster had turned her into

"p-please... tell me... w-why..?" she raised her head and glared into his glowing amber pupils **"Because you were the Catalyst of the downfall of us..." **he then raised his cleaver above her temple and struck!

* * *

"Fruit! Fresh Fruit here for sale!" the street-vendor called out to people passing by "Come on people, we got apples, oranges, bananas, and melons! You name it we got it!"

"What a jackass. This guy aint shit, come on Cin lets rob e'm!" a man in-front of the previously mentioned Cinnos whispered "No, the day just started, he doesn't have any Rupees yet." the two thieves kept arguing over if they should rob him or not but Cinnos just sat there, silent. "Cin! Come on, what should we do?" Cinnos scoffed at thees dumb-asses. he was sick of there company.

Cinnos brushed the white hair out of his eyes and looked at his partner "Are you fucking kidding me? your asking Cinnos? you really are a fool Jay." Jay glared at Ron and flashed him the knife on his belt "You want to fight man!?" Cinnos pulled the hood on his cloak over his head and let them have their petty little fight, he was more worried about the guard on the roof glaring him down with a crossbow pointed at him.

"Hey, guard on the roof. Watch out for the arrow's." his partners looked over at Cinnos for a split second before he bolted out of the market.

Cinnos heard the fwip's of arrows and the scream of Ron and Jay but he didn't care, Cinnos needed to get the hell out off Castle Town since the guards were now alert to his presence "THERE HE IS! SHOOT YOU IDIOTS" Cinnos began to sprint once he heard the captain of the guards screaming behind him. Cinnos ran into a ally and looked for a point of escape "THERE HE IS! HE'S IN THE ALLY!" Cinnos panicked and began to climb the inner wall of Castle town. about halfway up an arrow sunk into the hard stone right next to his right arm. Cinnos then got an idea, pulling the arrow out of the wall and sinking it into the wall again so he had a grip. "Nice shooting pig's!" Cinnos yelled down at them. "ILL SHOW YOU SHOOTING!" the Captain turned to his men and said "Make sure he doesn't his the pavement alive."

Cinnos smirked at this and began to climb the wall again. Once again the guards had fired their arrows and every single one missed their mark. Cinnos grabbed another arrow and began to climb with great speed up the wall. once Cinnos had reached the top he looked down at the guards dumbstruck faces "You know, you really gotta learn Shay, the Hylian military aint all that great!" Cinnos put the arrows in the quiver on his lower back "GODDAMMIT CINNOS! ILL FIND YOU! DON'T THINK I WONT!"

Cinnos snickered and pulled the hood off his head and with his black cloak flowing in the wind he put his arms behind his head and hollered down at Shay " I don't think you wont, I know you wont!" Cinnos then leaped off the wall of the castle and splashed in the moat of the castle town outer wall. Cinnos resurfaced and began to swim to the other side of the moat onto Hyrule Field, he laughed to himself as he heard Shay screaming curse words and other profanities at him, that man was never going to catch him. No matter how hard he would try Cinnos would always get away. Once out of the water Cinnos took his cloak off and put it in his pouch so he could dry it later, as for his other clothes... well he wasn't walking home naked so he'd have to deal.

Cinnos looked up and saw the school of Pehat's flying over and the Tektites jumping across the great plains of the enormous field. Once approaching the forest Cinnos began to relax, The field although beautiful was very dangerous if out there without food or water for a long period of time, it happened to a close friend of his.

No-one really knew his real name but everyone called him Skull Kid because that's what he was, a Skull Kid, a child who had gotten strayed from the path in the Lost Woods. Cinnos somewhat felt bad for him. the child really only had about eight real friends in his lifetime, five that he wouldn't talk about, two fairies that followed him around, and Cinnos himself. But the Skull kid was a bit on the tipsy side, he had even told him once that he help the Hero find the sword of destiny, and Cinnos knew that there was NOTHING in the lost wood's, he had been up and down that place a million times and he had found jack squat. Cinnos began to approach the Ordonian village so he hid himself in the trees. He didn't want to find himself between the sumo guy and that annoying as hell hawk again.

"HEY! Collin, did you get it?" Cinnos jumped when he heard a kid yelling at another and decided to eavesdrop "Y-yea Beth... I got the slingshot. I just don't understand why you needed it?" Cinnos knew the the Hero used to live in the house the children were walking out of, which means the kids were stealing. "Look Collin, more monsters are showing up again and we don't have Link here to protect us anymore. we need more weapons and if it comes down to it we may have to take some more weapons from his house... I don't like it either but this is life or death Collin." Cinnos was surprised to hear that monsters had returned to the Provence, normally the wolves and other predators took care of them. He readied his Bronze shortsword and kept on walking to the Forest Temple.

"Monsters... Hmm... this isn't right... somethings wrong..." he said to himself

after the Hero had dealt with the evil king all the monsters disappeared or hid and things were relatively peaceful, but... if they are attacking then it means that something or someone is helping them and supplying them with weapons and supply's. All alone those monsters are useless. Right before he reached the clearing that was his camp he heard a moan

"Ugggg..." Cinnos'es pointed ears perked up like a rabbit when there is danger, he held his sword with both hands and walked slowly into the clearing

"Hello? Who's there? I don't want any trouble, but this is my Territory!" Cinnos yelled before running out of the bushes and looking around his camp seeing no-one. "Huh?" he dropped his sword on the ground and began to investigate his home "Helloooo? Who's here?" Cinnos walked by his Clothes Hanger, Fire Pit, his green Canvas Tent, and his Jerky Rack where he hung meat to dry and season but found no-one.

"H-...Hel-lp... m-me.." Cinnos heard the voice come from inside, so he picked up his bow by the Tent and readied one of the arrows that the soldiers shot at him before, and although the tip was broken beyond repair the arrow may still knock his opponent unconscious. Cinnos slowly opened the flap to his Tent and looked inside to see a very sickly looking girl, he threw down his bow and picked her head up from the ground "Oh Gods are you alright?"

Midna hazily looked up at Cinnos and smiled "L-Link..?" she immediately fell unconscious leaving a very confused Cinnos behind to ponder just what the hell just happened!


	2. Chapter 2 Oni

**The Legend of Zelda : Chosen**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Oni

* * *

Midna awoke with a jolt and sat up immediately _"W-Where the hell am I?" _she thought to herself. She then looked down to see that she was wrapped up in a blanket with a bucket of water and a wooden cup next to her. she slowly stood up from the makeshift bed and looked at her surroundings. Apparently she was in some sort of tent made out of canvas and wood with a small workstation, some bronze weapons and a wooden shield with a yellow cross on it. Midna then looked at herself and sighed in disappointment, she had indeed morphed back into an imp creature. Her eyes began to water and she clenched her fists, angry at the strange being that had humiliated her in-front of all of her people... and how it murdered poor Souji.

Midna sat back down and pulled her knees up to her chest, she remembered everything that... thing had said to her. Midna felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she relived through everything the mysterious being had done. Him draining her powers away, him murdering Souji, and him sending her back to... She shot up again, she remembered the being saying that he would send her back to the light world, back to Hyrule. Midna walked over to the flap of the tent and looked outside to see the lush green forests of the Ordonia Provence and the moon and stars of the Light world.

"So, you're finally awake huh?" Midna froze once she heard this.

"W-who's there?" she called out.

after what seemed like hours a a young man walked out of the bushes holding a bow in one hand and a couple dead rabbits in the other "You've been unconscious for a couple hours; Hungry?" he asked her as he began to put some wood and brush into the fire pit in the center of the camp. Midna said nothing as she glared at him in silence. The young man grabbed a piece of flint and quickly scratched it against his steel bow to make a spark. Once the fire was lit and she could fully see the young man, she was shocked to find that he closely resembled Link although he had a slightly different face and bright white hair he had the skinny but muscular build of her old comrade. He wore a black cloak with a Sheikah design on it over a grey garb with chain mill armor underneath with what seemed to be an adventurer's pouch on his torso, that along with normal brown boots and regular black pants.

"Who are you?" Midna finally replied as the young man was getting a spit ready for the rabbits he had gathered, although the he just smiled at this

"Actually, I had asked you that first; before you went and passed out on me this morning." he pulled a knife out of his pouch and began to skin the rabbits and prepare them for cooking. Midna got a bit annoyed at this and crossed her arms in protest. The man then looked up at her and smiled again "not one to share her personal life huh? that's alright as long as you don't mind to not know my of mine either." he stuck about four rabbits on the spit and began to cook them over the roaring campfire. Midna frowned, although she didn't want this stranger to know her, she did at least want to know him; he did shelter her after all, and offer her food.

"... My name is Midna and i'm a Twili." He stopped cooking instantly once she said Twili and looked up at her with wide eye's

"Did you say Twili? I only ask because they all disappeared after the Hero dealt with Gannondorf." Midna sighed and nodded at his reply then looked at him

"Now, who are you?" she asked

He kept eye contact with her for awhile before going back to cooking "Cinnos. my name is Cinnos ... Now... answer my question. Didn't all the Twili Disappear?

"You're right, they did. But I was sent back..." Cinnos stood up from the fire and walked toward her. Midna began to get nervous to back up into the tent as he got closer

Cinnos stopped once he saw this and put his hands up "I'm not going to hurt you Midna." he said pulling the hood of his cloak off. "I just what to know what you mean 'sent back'. Sent back from where? Were you banished from your home?"

Midna then realized that normal people really didn't know about the Twilight Realm; for good reason too. The people called the Dark Interlopers by the people of Hyrule were banished their using a sacred item called the Mirror of Twilight after divine intervention in a great war between the Interlopers and the Hyrulian Royal Family if people knew that the Dark Interlopers offspring were still alive.. well it wouldn't be good. Hundreds of years later the Usurper king Zant had gotten immense power from the evil king Gannondorf after he too was banished to the Twilight realm after a Divine Prank of the Goddesses. Zant was the one who placed this curse on Midna and left her to die... but that was when she found the fused shadow... and met Link... "Uhh, Yes... I was banished from my home. By something malevolent and cruel; this thing killed my friend, and i intend to return the favor." she could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. Cinnos just stared at her for awhile before he walked inside the tent and began to gather supply's "What are you doing?" Midna asked staring at him. he didn't respond though and just kept on stockpiling dried meats, salt, fruits, and about three canisters of water.

"Well Midna, it seems like whoever did this to you isn't a very kind person. And if that is so then ill need to go deal with him." he pulled his pack over his shoulder and looked at her for approval. Midna however was quite surprised at this, she hadn't ever met someone who would just willingly help her like this before, not even Link just outright helped her for no reason... at least at the beginning.

"Why?" Midna asked curiously

"Why What?" Cinnos replied

she mentally smacked her own forehead on account of him being a smart-ass and asked "Why are you just helping me like this?"

Cinnos then turned to her with his white hair covering his eyes he replied "Because i know what it feels like to be cast out of you're home." he then rolled up a sleeping mat and a couple blankets and attached them to his back. "Now how do we get to you're home Midna?" he asked

Midna got nervous at this, the only way to get back to her home was through the Mirror of Twilight; but unfortunately she shattered it into a million pieces after Link had slayed Gannondorf. But perhaps princess Zelda would know a way to get back. "We need to go see someone first. She lives in Hyrule castle and may know a way back to my home." Cinnos frowned; Midna got a bit nervous that he may say no to this since he seemed like he didn't want to go to Hyrule Castle

"Okay. But the Castle is far. we'd need a horse to get there without enough food or water and I'v already used most of the food that I had stockpiled just the other day to get there and back..." This made Midna think of Epona, Links incredible steed that he used to speed through the plains of Hyrule field. They both sat in silence for awhile before they heard a scream in the distance. Cinnos and Midna instantly ran toward the source of the yelling to find a young Ordonian boy being attacked by a Skultula.

"HELP! COLLIN!" the boy screamed as the colossal arachnid got closer and closer to the young Ordonian. Cinnos then pulled his sword from its sheath and ran out toward the Skultula.

Cinnos then smacked the flat-end of his sword on the Skultula's armor-like shell and yelled "HEY! BITCH! OVER HERE!" the Skultula rapidly spun itself around and hissed at Cinnos, who positioned his sword right above the Skultula's head and quickly pushed down puncturing its soft temple and killing it instantly. Midna had never seen anyone kill a Skultula like that before. Normally, Link would have to flip them on their backs using a shield and puncture their soft underbelly, so to say the least she was a bit surprised; but even more so when she saw what happened next.

The Ordonian boy began to shake even more so when he saw Cinnos "I-Its you! G-go away! COLLIN! HES BACK!" Cinnos then sheathed his blade and slowly walked back into the bushes as the child ran away screaming bloody murder for whoever this Collin kid was.

"What just happened?" Midna asked as Cinnos walked past her

Cinnos the turned around and said "I just saved that kid. What did it look like?" and kept on walking.

Midna although confused about what just happened decided not to question it and kept on following him. "So, we'll need a horse then?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Yes. I know where to get one... but it wont be easy. There is a horse stable at the Ordon ranch in the village. But with that way that you look... and the way that I... They wont be so keen on just giving us a horse."

Midna looked up at Cinnos and punched him in the shin which made Cinnos yelp in pain "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'THE WAY I LOOK'?!" she screamed at him. Cinnos just looked down at her and smiled "What the hell are you smiling about!?" Midna yelled.

"Don't worry about it." He said "So, we need to make it to the Ordon ranch. This guy named Fado keeps Horses, Goats, and Cattle there. So if we stick close to the animals I'm sure that he wont see us." Midna was still a bit angry at his 'the way you look' comment but nodded at his plan. The duo then made their way to the ranch that Cinnos had mentioned before "Okay, there's the horse stable. Keep quiet and..." Cinnos then looked at Midna's short legs and concluded that she may not be able to walk very fast "You know, how about you just hang onto my shoulder so we can go faster" Midna got a bit frustrated with this but submitted to his request and climbed up on his shoulder to sit. _"This is humiliating! At least with Link I could hide in his shadow... but I don't have that kind of power anymore..." _Midna then put her had on her forehead expecting to feel the cold stone of the fused shadow that normally laid atop of her temple while she was in Imp form but felt nothing but her fiery orange locks. They finally arrived at the ranch as Cinnos hid behind a large cow so he could remain undetected

"So... where is this Fado guy?" Midna asked looking over the cow for the Ordonian rancher

"Hell if I know. But i don't want to find out; lets get the horse and get out of here." Midna was a bit puzzled about Cinnos'es behavior toward the Ordonian village and its people but brushed it off. Cinnos and Midna then got inside the Horse stable by quickly maneuvering through the animals; once inside the barn Cinnos walked over to a stall and looked inside. Midna being on his shoulder looked in the stable to see a beautiful pure black Arabian horse "Hey bud!" Cinnos pet the steed and grabbed the reign of the great beast.

"Uh... is this horse your's?" Midna whispered in his ear

"Yea, his name is Achilles. That fool Fado stole him from me a couple days back. I couldn't get anywhere near the barn until now though..." Cinnos opened the stable and guided Achilles outside. Midna then hopped onto the Horses back and pretended to ride it jokingly

"So, why haven't you been able to get this little guy back? Hmm?" Midna actually started to feel comfortable in Cinnos'es presence for once. She felt as if she were back on her adventure with Link again.

"Fado... he usually keeps torched lit all around here, so I couldn't sneak in... why are the torches not lit tonight of all nights though?" Cinnos'es pointed ears perked up. he turned to Midna quickly and whispered "Midna... go inside the barn. Now!" Midna obviously confused at this did nothing "Midna! Now go!"

Midna looked down at Cinnos and got a bit angry. "I can handle myself kid! Just tell me what's going on!" Cinnos'es ears bent downward and face got a bit red at her 'Kid' comment

"Fine, just stay quiet! I can hear the villagers coming." Cinnos ducked behind Achilles for some cover and slowly led him toward the woods from where they came.

"Come on! He has to be around here somewhere!" Midna's eyes widened at the sound of this particular voice; It was Ilia! Why was she out so late, and screaming for that matter... "Father! Have you found him?" she yelled out to a very large man who she assumed to be Mayor Bo walking around somewhere close "Not yet Ilia! But Talo said that he spotted him around here!" Midna smacked her forehead as she remembered Cinnos had helped the young boy from the Skultula; Talo must have told them about Cinnos'es presence in the village, which still confused her about why they didn't want him there in the first place.

"Cinnos!" Midna whispered "Why do all these people want you out of here!?" Cinnos turned to her with wide eyes and put his index finger to his mouth motioning for her to be silent. Midna rolled her eyes and whispered to him "either way we need to get out of here! There is a hidden path to the Spring, we can get to Hyrule field from there!" Cinnos nodded and handed Midna Achilles'es reigns so she could lead the way. They after what seemed like hours of sneaking the duo had finally made it to the secret path that Midna mentioned before and finally relaxed. Midna although being small, hopped on to Achilles back with ease. "So are you finally going to tell me what the hell is going on?" the Twili asked as they arrived at the Ordon spring

"...I-" Cinnos was about to reply when a familiar voice echoed through the spring

_"Begone from this holy place Oni! Before I purge you from this world myself!" _the voice bellowed

Midna's eyes widened, the voice was the light spirit Ordona; she imitatively jumped off Achilles and began to back away from Cinnos. The Light Spirit had called him an Oni which meant... Demon "Wh-what!? What did he mean Oni!?" Midna ran over to the deeper end of the spring and the light spirit Ordona slowly materialized in front of her

_"O Twilight princess, why have thy returned to our realm? and why are thy with this Oni?" _Midna stayed silent sill waiting for Cinnos'es reply. Cinnos just looked at her amber orbs with his own jade irises until he closed them, clenched his fists, walked right up to the light Spirit and looked it right at it. Midna was shocked at this sign of disrespect for the guardian of Ordon and the great courage of Cinnos to do so.

"I AM NOT AN ONI!" He screamed at the colossal goat in front of him. Cinnos unsheathed an Ebony long sword from the sheath on his belt and held it up to the Spirit "Have you been the one to accuse me of such things!? Have you been the one to spread this false news of me!?" Midna was dumbfounded at his stupidity, a Light Spirit could obliterate a mere human in an instant but an Oni in a millisecond. And why was he holding a blade to it? Spirits were immune to such weapons.

_"Such disrespect! You dare to hold a blade in my presence!? _The spirit bellowed at the boy in rage

"I do hold my weapon in you're presence Ordona! You call me Oni but do not hold any evidence of this!" Midna stood behind the light spirit wanting to know what was happening

_"Ah young one, thy are ignorant. Thy's proof in atop of thy's head and on the back of thy's hand. A man with hair white as the steel of a sword and the mark of the guilty." _Midna took a good look at Cinnos. She indeed saw his bright white hair but could not find the 'mark of the guilty'... that is... until Cinnos looked at the back of his left hand, and that's when she saw it. A Crescent moon symbol, branded to the back of his hand.


End file.
